


Nahele’s Lesson

by MJs_Fandoms



Series: Hawaii Five 0 Fics [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Nahele adopted by McDanno, Parental Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 13:32:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17387306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJs_Fandoms/pseuds/MJs_Fandoms
Summary: Nahele’s thinks that sneaking out to a party and getting drunk is a good idea, Steve shows him that it's not.





	Nahele’s Lesson

“So there’s this party tonight that I was thinking about going.” Steve, Danny, and Nahele were eating breakfast together.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea buddy.”

“Come on Steve you can trust me, I won’t do anything stupid!”

“It’s not you I’m worried about Nahele. You’re not going, I’m sorry.” Nahele sighed defeated.

“Fine.”

“Ok as fun as that conversation was, Steve we need to get going and,” he pointed at Nahele “you need to go to school. Go on get, shoo get out of here.” Nahele grabbed his bag and ran out the door.

“Have a good day.”

* * *

 

Nahele flopped down on his bed, Steve was being unfair it was just a party. Nothing would happen. Maybe he would be able to sneak out and go to the party? His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his door opening.  
“What do you want Steve?”  
“I’m not Steve silly.” Nahele had completely forgotten that it was Friday which meant Charlie and Grace were at the house for the weekend.  
“I can see that.” he laughed “what do you want nalu?”  
“Danno said to come downstairs for dinner.”  
“Dinner huh?”  
“Mmhmm”  
“It’s only 4:30 nalu. Are you sure that’s what Danno said?”  
“Yep.” Nahele quirked his eyebrow at Charlie.  
“Are you sure? Because you know what happens to liars?”  
“What?” Charlie looked up at Nahele.  
“The tickle monster gets them!” Nahele picked Charlie up and spun him around before playfully throwing him down on the bed and tickling the little boy. Charlie tried to squirm away but, it was no use. He was laughing so hard he couldn't breathe.  
“Nahele stop please!” he managed to say through his fits of laughter. Nahele finally stopped and let Charlie sit up.  
“Ok nalu why did you really come up here?”  
“I wanted to hang out with you.” Nahele was surprised. I mean of course he and Charlie would play every once in awhile but, Charlie usually gravitated towards Gracie.  
“Well what did you have in mind?” Charlie shrugged. “How about I teach you some Hawaiian?” Charlie nodded eagerly.

 

* * *

 

When the boys finally went downstairs Grace was sitting on the couch (on her phone of course) and Danny was watching tv.  
“Hi makuakāne,Hi ke kaikuahine nui!” Charlie said excitedly waving at them. Grace suddenly looked up from her phone offended.  
“What did you just call me?”  
“Relax nalu he just called you big sister.” Nahele said chuckling.  
“Wow that’s pretty impressive buddy! Where did you learn that?” Danny pulled Charlie onto his lap.  
“Nahele taught me Danno.” Danny looked at Nahele curiously.  
“He wanted to hang out so I taught him some Hawaiian, no big deal really.”  
“He also taught me bad words.”  
“Oh he did?” Danny raised an eyebrow at Nahele, Nahele blushed and looked down. The kid wasn’t supposed to tell Danny that.  
“Yeah like kanapapiki. That means son of a bitch!”  
“I’m sure it does and you ever say that again you sit down again for a long time, got it?”  
“Yes Danno.” Danny ruffled Charlie’s hair.  
“Good boy.” Charlie jumped off his lap and ran to play in his room.  
“Really Nahele?” Nahele raised his gaze to meet Danny’s.  
“I’m sorry but, in my defense he wasn’t supposed to tell you about that!” Danny sighed and shook his head.  
“Don't do it again.” He said a small smile evident on his face at the thought of the boys bonding.  
“I won’t, I promise” Nahele turned to walk away. He got about two steps before his face fell at the thought that popped into his brain. He quickly turned back around to face Danny before asking “You won’t tell Steve right?” he was giving Danny the ‘puppy dog eyes’ in hopes of the answer being ‘no’.  
“No Nahele, I won’t tell Steve as long as it doesn’t happen again. Now go back to your room kid, I’m going to get started on dinner.” Nahele nodded and made his way to his room. If he was going to sneak out he needed to make a plan.

 

* * *

 

 

After dinner everyone settled down and watched movies (Star Wars per Charlie’s request). Thirty minutes into ‘Return of the Jedi’ Steve looked over and noticed that not only were Gracie and Charlie asleep but, so was Danny. He smiled at the scene, Grace and Charlie both had their heads on Danny’s lap. He didn’t want to wake them up but, he knew that they would be more comfortable in their beds.  
“Nahele will you help me carry the kids to bed? Don’t worry about Danny I’ll get him later.” Nahele nodded silently. He walked over and picked up Grace bridal style and started to carry her up to her room. Steve picked up Charlie and carried him to his room, tucked him into his bed, and kissed his forehead before turning off the light. He walked back into the living room, he still had to wake Danny. Danny was on the couch sleeping peacefully (and snoring) so Steve reached down and started to shake his shoulder. “Danno, hey Danny, wake up.”  
“Mmm”  
“Come on, our bed’s more comfortable than the couch.”  
“Yeah okay.” Danny sleepily replied. Steve chuckled and let Danny grab onto him as he guided them to the bedroom. He helped Danny strip down to his boxers and get under the blankets.  
“I’ll be right back I’m going to say goodnight to Nahele.” Steve left their bedroom and walked towards Nahele’s. He knocked on the door quietly to alert the boy that he was there. Nahele turned around and looked at him. “Hey buddy, just wanted to tell you goodnight.” Nahele smiled before responding with  
“Good night Steve.” As soon as Steve closed the door Nahele started getting everything ready. He planned on being back before the others woke up so no one would know he was ever gone. He waited about half an hour for Steve to fall asleep before quietly leaving his room and then sneaking out the front door. Once he made it out of the house he called Tyler and M.J. to pick him up. This was going to be great!

 

* * *

 

Nahele was having a great time at the party, that was until Tyler tried to get him to drink.  
“Come Nahele don't be such a buzzkill!”  
“I don't know man…”  
“Tyler don't such a jerk! If he doesn’t want to drink he doesn’t have to.”  
“No it’s ok M.J., I’ll take one.” He was really going to regret that decision because one turned into two, which turned into five, which turned into Nahele being drunk off his ass. It didn’t seem that bad until they heard sirens. Even drunk Nahele knew that he was screwed.

 

* * *

 

*buzzzzzz buzzzzzz buzzzzz* “Steve make your phone shut up, people are trying to sleep here.” Steve sleepily rolled over and picked up his phone.  
“McGarrett. Wait what?! I’ll be there soon.”  
“Who was it?”  
“HPD.”  
“HPD? Why is HPD calling you at two in the morning?”  
“They have Nahele. Apparently he was caught drinking at a party on the beach!”  
“The party you said he couldn't go to?”  
“Yes.” Steve sighed. “I’ll deal with this you go back to sleep.”  
“Gladly.” This should be fun.

 

* * *

 

 

When he got to HPD Steve saw Officer Pua and Nahele sitting at Pua’s desk. God the kid looked drunk off his ass. What was he thinking?! Steve walked over to them. Nahele must’ve noticed him because all of a sudden he heard,  
“Hey that’s Steve! I know him! Hi Steve!” Great now the kid was waving at him. When he got over to them he asked Pua what happened.  
“We got called down to the beach for a noise complaint. When we got there we saw kids drinking, so we brought them in. That’s when we found Nahele.”  
“Alright thanks I’ll take it from here.” He grabbed Nahele’s arm and started to lead him out of the building.  
“Oh I think I’m leaving now! BYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEE!”  
“Ok come on kid let’s go.” When they got home Steve managed to get Nahele changed and into bed before he passed out. He made sure to leave a trash can by the bed just in case. Tomorrow’s going to be a long day.

 

* * *

 

The next morning when Danny woke up Steve told him everything that had happened. Just when he finished Nahele stumbled down the stairs and into the kitchen groaning.  
“Someone needs to turn down the sun. Why does my head hurt so bad?”  
“That would be the hangover buddy.”  
“I don't like it.”  
“No one does. You know Danny and I were talking about that stunt you pulled last night and I hope you know you will be punished.”  
“Shhh you don't have to yell.” Nahele said while holding his head.  
“You’re grounded. Two weeks.”  
“Uh babe can I talk to you alone for a minute?”  
“Yeah.” The couple walked into the living room to talk. “What’s up?”  
“Steve I love you, you know that but, you need to put your foot down with Nahele.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I mean, the kid just deliberately disobeyed you, snuck out of the house to go to a party, and got drunk and you’re only grounding him for two weeks.”  
“You think it should be longer?”  
“No Steve, I don't think you should ground him at all. I think you need to spank him.”  
“What? I can't spank Nahele!”  
“Steve you let him walk over you and he knows it. You need to show him that his actions have consequences.”  
“But spank him?”  
“You’ve spanked Charlie before.” Danny pointed out  
“But that’s different!”  
“How?”  
“....I don't know it just is!” Danny’s face softened when he realized why it’s so different.  
“He knows you love him Steve. It won’t change anything if you spank him.”  
“I know. I know I just- what if he thinks we don't want him anymore?”  
“Oh Steve he would never think that.”  
“You think so?”  
“I know so. Now go lay down the law.” He gave Steve a quick kiss and a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder before he went outside. The kids were on the beach and he figured he’d give Grace a break from watching Charlie. Steve went back into the kitchen and saw Nahele searching through the medicine basket presumably looking for ibuprofen. He walked over to the basket and pulled out a bottle and handed it to Nahele.  
“Thanks.” Nahele opened the bottle and took two of the pills.  
“I changed my mind you’re not grounded.” Nahele was surprised.  
“I’m not?”  
“No. But that doesn’t mean you’re getting away scot free. Why don’t you go up to your room and we’ll talk about it when I get in there.” Nahele confusedly obeyed walking towards his room. He was getting kind of worried what was Steve going to do to him?

 

* * *

 

 

After taking a minute to gather himself Steve made his way to Nahele’s room. When he entered the room he saw how nervous the teen looked. He sat down on the bed next to Nahele.  
“Remember two weeks ago when Charlie stole that toy car from the corner store?” Nahele didn’t see what that had to do anything but, he nodded anyway.  
“Remember how I was really disappointed with him so I punished him?” Nahele once again nodded his head.  
“Do you know how I punished him?”  
“Yes.” That surprised Steve.  
“You do?”  
“Yes, you spanked him. He wanted to sleep in my bed that night and when i asked him why he told me that you spanked him and he didn’t feel like sleeping alone.”  
“Ok well…” this was harder than he thought “I’m going to spank you Nahele.” He waited for the teen’s reaction.  
“Will it hurt?”  
“Yes, that’s kind of the point buddy.”  
“Right.”  
“Go ahead and lay across my lap buddy.” Nahele did as he was instructed and wiggled around trying to get comfortable. Well, as comfortable as he could be in this position. Steve secured an arm around his waist. “ I'm going to start now.” Nahele held his breath and waited for what he knew was coming. Steve raised his arm and brought it down hard on Nahele’s ass.  
“Ow! That hurt Steve!”  
“It's supposed to Nahele, it's your punishment.” the only response that Steve got from the teenager over his lap was a whine and increased squirming. Steve continued landing spanks all over Nahele’s ass. After a particularly hard hit Nahele kicked and almost hit Steve in the face. “Nahele settle down or you lose the pants.”  
“I'm sorry Steve please! I'll never do it again I promise! I'll be good!” Nahele kept crying but his squirming settled, this hurt enough with the protection of his pants he didn't want to find out what it would feel without them.  
“Five more Nahele, I want you to count them.”  
Smack!  
“o-one!”  
Smack!  
“twoooo!”  
Smack!  
“th-hreee!”  
Smack!  
“f-f-four!”  
Smack!  
“five!” Nahele broke down and started sobbing, Steve rubbed his back.  
“e kala mai ia’u!”  
“I know keikikāne, I know. It's okay now just calm down Nahele.” Steve reassured while helping Nahele to sit down on his lap (minding his freshly spanked butt) and pulled the crying teenager into his chest, slowly rocking to try and soothe him. When his sobs died down to sniffles Nahele moved off of Steve’s lap and wiped the remaining tears off his face with his shirt. “I didn't like that Nahele.”  
“I didn't like it either.”  
“Good. Don't make me do it again.”  
“Yes Steve.” Steve stood up smiling and pulled Nahele into hug.  
“Alright why don't you go give Danno a babysitting break. Go on get out of here.” Nahele smiled and went to go join his siblings by the water. Steve looked out the window and smiled as he watched Nahele throw Grace and Charlie over his shoulders and started running down the shore line. This was his family and God did he love them.

**Author's Note:**

> Nalu- squirt  
> Kekikāne - son  
> E kala mai ia'u - I'm sorry


End file.
